Fifty Shades of Persistence
by xmaduro
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing When Ana was shown the secret room all her fantasies crashed down. Rejecting every offer from Grey, she excused herself and left the apartment. Although the images of his sexy face haunts her, she doesn't want to give in. She just wants to close that chapter and start a new one. Christian is intrigued by her rejection and just want to see the "what if's".
1. Chapter 1

I never wrote a novel nor a book, heck not even a song, but Fifty Shades of Grey is the most amazing story I ever read. The sex was amazing but beyond that, the story itself was so worth reading.

Nothing is mine, all used are the same characters in the story from EL James.

I just add a few names and twists

Please be gentle with your comments, it's my first and maybe my last.

xoxo

'Steele, you really sure? I mean, he does look cute but in a creepy kind of way….'

'Relax Kavanagh, his appearance seems that way but once you get to know him you might approve…, I mean, he is a down to earth kind of guy and it's just a date, not marriage for crying out loud.'

'How did you meet Jeffrey again?'

'He works in the SIP building, we do not work in the same department, he does IT Management and invited me out after fixing my computer.'

'And you just accepted right away?'

'Of course not, this is the 5th time he is asking me and I thought I would give it a shot, you know, after the Grey incident I just think knowing other new people will ease my mind a little.'

**Kate's Point of View:**

Ever after the date with Christian Grey Ana was not the same. Worst is that I think she is hiding something and every time we touched the subject she distracted me with something else. Maybe I am not that good as a reporter when it comes to interviewing Steele.

'Ana, maybe it is not such a good idea to just jump into something that you are not sure of, I mean, what I think you are doing is hiding your feelings towards Mr. Moneybags.

You still do have a crush on him, I can see it in you, but throwing yourself into this I think is crazy. We are friends and will remain friends no matter what you tell me, so please let's go and pretend we were never here and tell me why you are so hurt after that date with Christian Grey.'

'I told you this already Kate, it's just that we are not compatible in so many levels that it would never work, so it's better not to start it at all.'

'Besides, Jeffrey has seen me already and is coming this way, so just wish me luck…'

"ooh Steele, like you said, it's just a date, and I will be right next door right?

'Thank you Kate, you are always such a good friend.'

Yes, I know I am, that's why I will find out what was the deal with Christian Grey.

'Ring me if you need me and Creepy Jeffrey will know immediately not to mess with us!'

**Ana's Point of View:**

'Hi Jeffrey, nice place. Hope you did not wait too long…

'Not at all Ana, just got here like 5 minutes ago…You look...ehm...great…'

Kate was hesitant in borrowing me the short purple dress, so I decided on a floral knee-high flowy dress….although it is kind of a Grandma's dress, it has a low cut that shows almost entirely my chest.

'Thanks Jeffrey, you look sharp yourself.' Funny when you see a person everyday wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a blue tie and cacky pants and after work they wear the same, without the tie…Maybe Kate was right, this was not such a good idea.

'hah, that's funny Ana, had a problem with Roach's computer and finished almost an hour ago…had to decide to walk in here late or lose the tie and come immediately.'

'Well I am just glad you are here. Can we order now, I am starving.' Which of course is a lie, how on earth did I accept his invitation, I mean really? Kate was right all along…

'So what's on your mind Ana?'

'Well a lot actually, I did not had the chance to unpack completely, you know I have been here for just 2 weeks now right?'

'I am sorry, I was talking about what you will order to eat.'

Ana giggled.

'I thought you meant something else, I guess just a chicken salad.'

'Whoa, a chicken salad for someone who just used the word "starving", I guess you do have lot on your mind' Jeffrey retort.

After the waiter left with our orders Jeffrey started bombarding with questions. Where did she moved from? Why living with step-father while mother was around?

Well, well, in the kind words of my best friends: 'Steele, you sure know how to pick them.'

We sat there and ate in silent, and then all of the sudden Jeffrey made the most awkward suggestion ever. 'There is a nice club next street, maybe after dinner we could sit and chat for a while unless you have another plan which might involve me out of this work uniform.'

'Excuse me? Is that the reason for asking me out and may I add the word "persistently"?

Do you for one second believe that I will sleep with you just because you invite me for dinner?'

Just as fumes started to come out of my ears I feel a warm hand on my shoulders trying to calm me down. When I look up these gorgeous grey eyes penetrates my heart and if I'm not mistaken read my mind and immediately where filled with rage. He looks at Jeffrey and takes a $ 100 bill from his pocket and throws it at him.

'Go find yourself a cheap whore. Ms. Steele is not that kind of lady.'

With that he gave took my hand and practically drag me out of the restaurant. Me, of course hesitantly took my hands from him. 'You do have the nerve Mr. Grey. How the hell do you know where I was? And excuse me for reacting this way but I can fight my own battles.'

Christian was like dumbstruck standing there in disbelief and reacted 'Well throw me under bus Ms. Steele. Me defending you and you react towards me this way? A simple thanks will do but never in my dreams I ever thought you reacting this way. Please enlighten me Ms. Steele cause from what I have heard the one who was trying to get in that dress right now was that weirdo and please let us not argue here.'

With that I was brought back to reality and noticed we were outside the restaurant and a couple of people stating at us.

'Please get in the car and let's have this conversation somewhere private.' Christian insisted.

'No! I will not go with you either. I am going home and have a quiet dinner all by myself!'

'Please Ana, I really need to talk to you. Last time you just stormed out of my apartment and I really did not get a chance to explain myself.'

'What else was there to explain, you wanted to make me your SUB and I reject your proposal. End of the conversation. I do have to remind you that I did sign the NDA so there is no way I will ever speak about that room or any other room involving you Mr. Grey. Have a pleasant evening.'

'Please Ana, I am not here on the DOM/SOB basis, I am here to just talk to you. There is a coffee shop across the street. Please join me for a cup of tea.'

'Please Ana, I am not the 'begging kind' but I insist. I really need to clear the air with you.'

'Well if you must, let's go to the coffee shop then, but after that Mr. Grey, I will not hear a thing further.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian's POV**

We cross the street and enter this coffee shop. As soon as we entered the smell of sweet bread was very suiting and I can clearly see that she started to relax already.

'One English tea please.'

As soon as I placed our order, I sat at the table in front of her.

'You sure know how to pick nice friends.' Ooh boy, I sure wish that I did not say that.

'Excuse me? Aren't you the one with the secret room throwing this in my face? Don't let me start with you because as far as I am concerned Jeffrey did cross the line entirely and a simple slap in his face for sure would not be enough but this comment coming from YOU I WILL NOT TOLERATE!'

'Sorry Ana, I just did not know how to break the ice.' I try to negotiate because from her body language she was ready to get out of here.

'I will be better off alone, hope not to see you around any time soon.'

And with those words she stood up.

'Please Ana, just drink a tea with me and then you can leave. Please?' As I said that I noticed not even the tea has been served yet...just not lucky today.

'No Mr. Grey!'

I mean I know I said something mean and that she did not want to stay but I can notice she was getting worked up again. Then all of the sudden she hesitates and sits back and looks kind of sick.

'Christian, I am not feeling very well.'

'What? Why? What is the matter? You are looking kind of pale Ana.'

'I feel dizzy.' I grab my phone and immediately called Taylor.

'Taylor, take us to the hospital. NOW!'

And with those words, Ana was just completely knocked out. We arrived at the hospital and they immediately took Ana in thanks to my mom. I was really stressed out by that point and on top of it no one is giving me any information on what is going on.

What did just happen? Was she sick and did not take care of herself properly? Did she eat? If that's the reason she fainted I will spank her hard. No Christian. Not the proper thoughts right now.

Then suddenly, the doors fly open.

Where am I? Oh Gosh what did just happen? This light is too bright! Am I at a hospital? Ooh Gosh my stomach aches. I feel weak.

I hope somebody can dim these lights. Who is the lady standing at the foot of my bed?

'Excuse me, doctor?'

'Hallo there Ms. Steele. How are you feeling?'

'Well very weak, plus I have this massive headache and my stomach hurts. What did just happen doctor? Why am I here?'

'Let's start with a simple question. What do you remember?'

'Last thing I remember was that I was arguing with someone in a small coffee shop.' Maybe walking into Christian is bad for my health.

'Did you eat or drink something in the coffee shop?'

'No doctor, actually an order was placed but it never reached our table. But before the coffee shop I was dining in the restaurant across the street. Could you just please tell me why I am here doctor?' This is getting on my nerve, on top of feeling so sick I am being interrogated.

'I can answer that.' Was a response from a male standing unnoticed in the room. Who is this guy? For sure he was no doctor.

'Halo Ms. Steele, I am detective Brandon Richardson. The reason you are here is because of the drugs you used.'

'Excuse me? I took drugs? Let me tell you something sir, I have never used or abused drugs in my life!' Even drinking I don't do well, who does this guy thinks I am? An irresponsible brat?

'So you are sure you did not do this to yourself?'

'Of course I am sure. How did this happen? Who did this to me?'

'That is the reason I am here Ms. Steele, to question you with whom you have been with. With every case of drug abuse in any form the hospital contacts us.' I cannot believe this, drug in my system. I have been drugged. This is impossible. Ray will give me such a hard time as soon as he finds out.

**Christian's POV:**

Standing in the doorway was a bald man with file in his hand.

'Excuse me sir, are you friends with Ms. Anastasia Steele?'

'Yes.' I need to be here right now so I am willing to lie for that matters.

'Is there something wrong? Who are you?'

'My name is Bill Thomas, detective Bill Thomas and I am asking the questions around here young man.'

What? This guy has the nerve to...wait. What?

'Excuse me? Detective? Am I in some kind of trouble?'

'Should you be?' What kind of question is that? Doesn't he even recognize me? Maybe I should tell him before he makes a fool out of himself.

'Please sit down young man and tell me exactly what happened.'

'Well, I went to check on her in the restaurant. She was having dinner and then we left abruptly. We had an argument but went into the coffee shop to get some tea to bring down the stress. Whilst in the coffee shop she told me that she wasn't feeling very well and that she was going to faint.'

'What did she drink in the coffee shop?'

'Actually nothing, I just ordered an English tea but it never came to our table.'

'And in the restaurant young man, what did she ate or drink?'

'Well that I don't know, I was not there, she was with someone else.' This is getting on my last nerve.

'Why are you bombarding me with these questions detective?'

'Well I cannot answer that right now.' What in heavens name does that mean? He really does not know who I am.

'Do you actually know who I am detective? My name is Christian Grey. I am one of the most powerful and richest people in this state and if you do not answer my question I will make sure that tomorrow you will have a lot more to worry about which also includes YOUR FUCKING JOB.' I am beyond pissed right now but the expression on his face which of course is filled with fear is calming me down.

'Mr. Grey, sir, ehm, they found drug in her system sir and we are investigating since this is the 4th case this week sir.'

'Drugs?' Ana does not do drugs? What kind of drug?

'They found Rohypnol in her system, this is also called the rape drug sir.'

'So tell me Ms. Steele, who were you with in the restaurant?'

'I was with Jeffrey Jackson. But I cut the dinner short. He made a stupid remark and I could not sit nor stand to be in his presence anymore.'

'What remark Ms. Steele?'

'One that a gentleman would not ask a lady.' Christian answering a question while entering the room. Really Christian? And what would your proposal have been while showing me that secret room? It sure would not have been karaoke.

'And may I ask who you are?'

'Brandon, he is Christian Grey and he was the one who brought Ms. Steele here.'

'Gentlemen, if I may cut in. I believe Ms. Steele gave you the name of the person she was with. Isn't that enough? All this questioning is playing on her blood pressure and she needs her rest to regain her strength.'

'Yes, of course doctor. Just one last question. How do you know this gentleman?'

'He works for the IT department at the SIP. I work at the SIP, he has been asking me out since I moved here but further than that I don't know anything about him. Will you be questioning him as well?'

'Yes, we will most probably do that and thank you Ms. Steele. I will leave my number if there is anything else you might remember.'

And with that the detectives left the room.

'How are you feeling Ana?' Christian came sitting at the foot of my bed.

'Well actually awful. For sure I will never ever experience drugs in any kind. I don't know a lot what happens in that room of pain but I will take it any day than to have to experience this ever again.' Did I just say that? Ooh and why does he look at me like that?

'What room of pain dear?' Well I forgot that the good doctor is here.

'I was thinking about my bedroom doctor, I have a lot of boxes to unpack and it still does not look like a normal bedroom.' Take that Mr. Grey, I can be evasive.

'Well now that can wait until you recover completely.' Wait, I can't stay here.

'And how long will that take? I need to call my friend. Will I stay here tonight? She might still be waiting for me.'

'Christian, will you take care of that?' Why is this doctor familiarizing with Christian all of a sudden?

'Do you know each other?'

'Ana, this is my mother, Doctor Trevelyan-Grey. She is the reason you were immediately rushed in.'

'Doctor Trevelyan-Grey?'

'Please dear, call me Grace. And Christian, go check on her friend.'

'Elliott is already on it mom, her friend knows of the situation and is relieved that she is ok.'

'Is he now? So I guess you should leave as well so she can rest , I will come later to check on you dear.

Christian, I will see you in my office in 10 minutes.'

'Ok doctor.'

'Ok mom.' And with that, the doctor left the room.

I can see that Christian is really mad, but he cannot put the blame on me. The least I can do is thank him.

'Thank you Christian.'

'What for?'

'For bringing me here.'

'Did you expect me taking you anywhere else?'

'No, not at all. That is not what I meant with thanking you. What were you doing there by the way?'

'I was in the coffee shop and saw you walked in with Ms. Kavanagh. I decided I should enter and apologize for what happened last time I saw you but as soon as I got in I heard that stupid comment from that guy. Look, I know I messed up big time but at least I did not drugged you.'

He is right but still although I have these unknown "feelings" for him I cannot just sleep with him. Maybe I should tell him right away and if he decides to never see me again then we know what his intentions were, besides, we are two different worlds.

'Look Christian, the reason I left you apartment the other night was not just because I was afraid. Actually I was terrified.'

'Why would you be terrified?' Why should she be terrified, I introduced her to a whole new world, I know but it is not like she has never done it before.

'Christian, I have never done any of that before.'

'I will teach you everything till the point where you will beg me to do you in all the ways possible. Hell Ana you will scream my name everytime you cum and...'

'Christian, I have never had sex in my life, I am a virgin!,


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV:

I am a virgin Christian. Those words will haunt me for the rest of my life. But she is 21

'But you are 21. I know you had countless boyfriends so you would have..'

'I had 2 boyfriends in the past. One was a jerk, he just wanted to get there and the other, well let's just say he was not that different from the first one. He would not wait. But I was young Christian, I did not want to do something I was not sure of.'

'What about now? What do you want?' Please don't say something romantic.

'I want a happily ever after Christian. I know there is someone out there waiting for me just as I am waiting on him. I know it sounds cheesy but it is what I want.'

'I am not that someone Ana. I am sorry. ' Why do I feel so broken?

'I know Christian. Deep down I knew already and I avoided all atempts to contact you. I thank you for being here tonight and I understand entirely if you don't want to see me again.' Please don't cry Ana. Why do I feel this broken. Hell, I feel like my soul just left my body.

'I will leave you to rest and wish you a speedy recovery.'

Why do I cry, I know that he is what he is. His eyes are filled with hurt and that sounded like a good-bye.

'Thanks.' I say as he is approaching me, for what? Is he going to kiss me? He kisses me on my forehead and the spark is...there. Then he lifts my chin and kisses me on my lips. His lips are so soft. I wish to have his lips all over me. I shove my tong slowly in his mouth. He massages it and I get a tingly feeling down south. A feeling that I am not familiarized with. And with that he cuts the kiss. Why? For a moment we sit in silence, his forehead pressed against mine, eyes closed I relive the kiss in my mind.

'Ana, I have to go.' Please don't.

'Will I see you again?' Please say yes.

'Do you want to see me again?' Yes I do.

'I don't know. What do you want Christian?'

'Ana, I am not that guy you dream of. I don't do romantic stuff. I showed you the room so you could pretty much figure out what I like to do.'

'I know. It's for the best.' And with that, he walks away, open the door, he gives me one last look and leaves. I feel hollow and start to cry. I can't be that person he wants and I will not change for him and I know he won't change for me either. I cry myself to sleep hoping that the next day will be better.

**CPOV**

I hear her cry while standing outside the door of her room. I wish I could just get in there and comfort her somehow. I can't be that guy for her. She does not know what I have been through and why I do what I do. Besides, I don't have a heart, but still I have this hurt inside me. You can't be falling for this girl Christian. She has no experience and she does not want to learn. Well at least not right away. From my guessing, she will wait till her 50th and Mr. Right hasn't even arrived yet.

'Christian.' Well mom, you just know when to take my mind away.

'Sorry mom, I got distracted in my thoughts. Will she be released tomorrow?'

'Christian, how do you know Ana?' Where will this question lead...

'She came to interview me a couple of weeks ago. She graduated from Washington State University Vancouver and from there we started talking.' I relive every moment of that day.

'Why are you asking this mom?'

'Just curiosity I guess. I will check on her later and if she is doing better in the morning, she will be released. But she needs to take it easy. Her body is still weak. Maybe you should help her with unpacking in her...what does she call it again? Room of pain?' Yeah, that smart mouth of hers. I know a thousand ways for payback. Those luscious lips that I won't kiss again. I better get out of here before I get back in that room.

'Mom, I need to go. I have some business to take care of. Thank you for taking care of her.'

'Will you come back in the morning?' I wish I could mom, but I don't deserve her.

'I don't know, maybe.' I kiss her on the cheek and leave her office

I fight the urge to check on her again, but I find myself in her room. She is already asleep but from her swollen eyes you can tell that she has been crying a lot. I caress her face and wipe the tears away and she mumbles in her sleep: 'don't leave me Christian'. I kiss her on her forehead and leave right away otherwise I stay and even though I am more than willing to stay, that is just not who I am…

On my way home I can't stop thinking about her. About our kiss, the argument in the coffee shop, she was willing to walk away. About that fucker Jeffrey. Oh he will get what is coming for him. I need to know, I need to be sure that if he was the one behind this rape drug he will pay for what he has done to my Ana. I need to protect her. Welch will help me for sure with this. 'Welch, I need you to do a background check on Jeffrey Jackson and give me all the information on the publishing house SIP. I need those report first thing in the morning. Yes, I know tomorrow is a Saturday but I need those urgently.'

At home I can't sleep. I keep turning in bed and now all I can do to distract myself is playing the piano. Lovesong by Licia Missori keep tangling on my fingers. Why? I can't be in love. I can't be in love with Ana. She truly deserves a real prince charming. One that love her giggles, like me. One that love her passion for literature, like me. One that love the perfume of her sweet skin like I do and love the taste of her exquisite lips. The soft grip of her hands and that electric feeling that I get every time I touch her. When she felt in my office, it was the best day of my life. I can't be in the loving mode. I don't deserve her. She is to good and too pure for me. On the other hand, water that is too pure has no fish so I need to clarify my mind. John will do, I am sure he will help me out. I will call him first thing in the morning. No, better, I will text him right away: _John, I need to come in first thing tomorrow morning! Urgent matter, my future depends on it! _Now if I can only get some sleep.

Sitting in John's office on a Saturday morning, can't believe he is having me. And grateful for it by the way.

'Christian, so nice to see you. I have to tell you, from your text of 3 a.m. I would have called you right away but you mentioned first thing in the morning, so I thought it could wait.'

'It's so nice to see you too John. Thank you for having me, I did not know who else to text or call.' Although Elena would have helped too.

'Come. please sit and tell me what is up.'

'Well, let me start by telling you that something is happening to me and I am not sure how to handle it.' From the way he sits you can sense that he is really concerned.

'Ok, continue.'

'Do you remember the girl I told you that fell into my office?'

'Christian, don't tell me you went after the Steele girl.' Ok, I will not tell him the truth completely.

'Well actually we ran into each other last night.' I can't tell him I was stalking her.

'I wanted to apologize but she was arguing with some friend. She felt sick and we rushed her to the hospital where she was attended by my mom and there we found out that she has been drugged.'

'This is serious stuff Christian. Has the police been involved in it?'

'Yes, two detectives were informed and they came in and questioned me and Anastasia, but she is feeling better now. I already called the hospital and they informed me that she might be released by noon.'

'So, if she is better, how are you?' I take a deep breath.

'John, I think I am in love with her.' Yes John, you are surprised. You have no idea how I feel.

'Ok, go on.' he says while writing something in his notepad.

'This can't be happening to me John.'

'Why not Christian?' Why not?

'John, look at me. I am a monster. I have this BDSM lifestyle and she does not fit in it.'

'How would you know? Did you ask her to be your sub already?'

'Well I sort of did but she won't, actually she can't.'

'Why not? She has a boyfriend?'

'No, she does not.'

Don't tell me she is married?' Such a young age..'

'No John, she is not married.'

'Oh my God Christian, don't tell me she is a lesbian!'

'No John, she is no lesbian, she is a virgin. She is a virgin John, don't you see where my problem lies now?'

'And you asked her to be your sub and what not?'

'Yes.' For a moment he froze. What am I to do.

'Actually Christian, it is just a small problem.'

'A small problem. I am in love with a virgin and I am involved in a BDSM lifestyle and you just see a small problem?'

'What you are doing now is creating a circumstantial problem. I believe you are afraid to show your feelings you have for this girl. Let me ask you something, does she love you too?'

'Yes.' I can't stop thinking about our kiss. The way her lips moved. She invading my mouth with that sweet tong.

'But she is not like any other girl. You can't buy her with diamond earrings or pearl necklaces. She is the kind of girl that with one word you can light up her entire world or you can shatter all her dreams. Wit the smallest detail she will give you her whole heart.'

'Should I gave you my honest opinion?'

'Isn't that the reason I am here?'

'Ok, this is the first time that we ever spoke about love and I know you are afraid. You don't have to be afraid. If she loves you too why not try to make it work?

Besides, you won't last long in this BDSM lifestyle. You will end up alone. As a friend I would suggest you give it a try.'

'What if she leaves me?'

'And what if she won't Christian. You won't lose anything if she is not wooed by your rich standards but you will gain experience. You will see the world thru a whole different angle and I bet you will love it.'

'Now if there is any other thing I can help you with you can come back Monday.'


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

On the way to the hospital I got an e-mail from Welch. Apparently old friend Jeff has a clean list. If this fucker is behind the whole rape drug thing it won't be clean for long. The report of SIP shows that it is slowly going down. Maybe I need to give them a solution for their problematic situation. Let's see. A couple of names here, Jack Hyde is the Commissioning Editor, Elizabeth Morgan is the Head of Personnel, Anastasia Rose Steele is the Assistant of Jack Hyde, Roach is the one I need to meet with. 'Ross, arrange a meeting with Roach from the SIP. At my office yes. First thing Monday morning. I just became interested in a publishing company. Nothing further.' This is the only way I can make sure that Ana is safe. I will make an offer they cannot refuse. And of course I will keep this under the covers so that Ana would not find out.

APOV

Where am I again? Oh yes, the hospital.

'Good morning. Did you sleep alright?' Who is this again? The doctor.

'Good morning, yes I did sleep well. Thank you doctor. Will I be able to go home today?'

'That depends dear. How are you feeling?' Heartbroken and lonely.

'Well rested and my head is not pounding like yesterday. What should I feel after being treated?'

'Well some feel weak and others feel worse. But you with your puffy eyes, I have to ask. Did you cry last night?' I can't give her details about her son.

'I don't know how others take it but I find it a bit hard to accept that someone wants to rape me.'

'It is a normal reaction. I will set up an appointment for you at a great doctor. He will for sure help you deal with the situation.' And now I am crazy.

'You mean a shrink?' I really can't deal with being crazy right now. Of all the times why now?

'No dear, he is a great psychiatrist and he will help you overcome what just happened. I suggest you attend it. First thing Monday morning.'

'Since I have no choice. But you haven't answered my question yet. Will I be able to go home today?' Please don't say I can't leave yet.

'I will let you know after breakfast.' She says while leaving the room.

I really need to get out today. I have to call Kate. Where is my cellphone? I swear it was in my bag. There is a knock on the door, hope it's the breakfast cause I need to get out today. It's the detective. This day keeps getting better and better.

'Good morning Ms. Steele. I hope you are feeling better this morning.'

'Don't take this the wrong way detective but I have been better. Do you have any information in regards to the situation of last night?'

'Well...ehm...we went thru the CCTV of the restaurant. We have footage of you entering the restaurant and leaving but we cannot see the table you were sitting at. So even if he did something we don't have any proof.'

'So basically I have been drugged and even if Jeff is the one who drugged me we won't know. Did you questioned him?'

'We did actually and he was surprised. He kept asking if you were ok but for now he is just a suspect. Is there something you are forgetting? Like where were you before you came to the restaurant?'

'I was at the office. We were sort off celebrating the fact that I have been nominated to attend the editorial workshop in Orlando. They did order drinks, not hard liquor though but still I requested a diet coke cause I am not good at drinking anything. I don't know who got it for me but that was the last thing I drank before entering the restaurant. Do you think that they might have done something to my beverage at my office?'

'That might be possible. Was Jeffrey there?'

'No, Jeff does not work in the same office I do. It was just us, the receptionists, Jack Hyde, Elizabeth Morgan, Maxwell, Jerry and me. I don't think there are any wrongdoing at my office.'

'Well I hate to say that we are clueless at this point but we will keep on investigating.'

'What the hell do you mean?' Christian asks with hostility while entering the room. This day keeps getting interesting by the minute.

'The Detective was just informing me that at this moment Jeff is just a suspect. Detective, I will brief Mr. Grey of the circumstance at hand.' Christian looked at me puzzled. 'Detective, if there isn't anything else, I wish you a good day.'

'Of course mam, if anything we will give you a call. A pleasant day to you both and a speedy recovery.' And with that, the detective left.

'Well you most certainly have such a jolly entry ooh Lord almighty!' The nerve this guy has as if he is the king of the world.

'Don't mock me Ana, the one responsible for you being in here is still out there and don't call him "Jeff" as if you are friends with that fucker.'

As if this is not awkward enough.'Well it is nice to see you too Mr. Grey.'

'Ana, I wanted to see you. I couldn't sleep last night. All I did was thinking about you. And I know you were thinking about me too.' Yes I was but how can I tell him.

'You do have a nice way of showing it Christian.' and in a split of a second he is already invading my mouth with his and all I can do is indulge in his passionate kiss. His tong caressing mine, his lips on my lips sucking hard as if he will never get the chance to kiss me again. There we were locked in a passionate moment when we heard his mom at the door.

'Well if your blood pressure is high now, we might know what caused it.' Christian smiled without taking his eyes off of me he asks his mom to give us a moment.

'Good morning to you too mom, could you please give us a moment?'

'You don't own this hospital Christian, but I will give you five minutes.' and she leaves.

'Ana, I know that you are confused with me being here, trust me, I am too, but I need to find out about these feelings I have inside of me now.' My heart melts by his confession and I embrace him wishing we will always stay like this.

'Christian, I know I am not what you normally seek in a woman and that makes me feel uncomfortable.'

'Why? Why would you say something like that?'

'Because I am not good enough for you.'

'Please don't say that. You are pure and with you being a virgin it's like a diamond in the rough. Can we talk about this later, my mom has to check you and I will go find the discharge papers.' He gives me a kiss and went out to find his mom.

I look for my purse and find my phone. Fifteen missed calls from Kate and three from Jose. I better call Kate first.

'Hi, it's me.' Please don't start a discussion now please please.

'Ana, what the hell. Did "Creepy Jeffrey" do this to you? Elliott said that Christian was furious on the phone.'

'Yes, he was pretty furious but the detectives have no proof that _Jeffrey _is the perpetrator so at the moment he is just a suspect.'

'Was Christian in the restaurant too? Because if he was, that would have been incredibly awkward.' I roll my eyes.

'No he was not. He said that he was in the coffee shop across the street and I am glad he was, otherwise I don't know what would have happened.'

'So, are you getting out today?'

'Yes, but Christian is in charge right now. He is busy with the hospital paperwork.'

'Are you ok being with him Ana?'

'I am, but I am afraid Kate.'

'Of him?'

'No, not of him actually. I am afraid of..if IT will happen.'

'You are going to have sex with him?' Why does she always have to be so straight to the point.

'Why do you have to go straight to the point?'

'Say it Ana!'

'Say what?'

'Just say you will have SEX WITH CHRISTIAN GREY!' I roll my eyes again.

'I will most certainly not say that! Plus I am afraid.'

'Afraid of what?'

'I am afraid that he will just use me Kate.'

'You know you are talking to the wrong girl right now right?'

'I know I am talking to the right girl right now.' I hear her sigh.

'Ana, just don't do something you might regret. If you think he deserves you, then go ahead, but if you don't want to rush into things, then just don't do it. If he respect your wishes, then you know he likes you.'

'Kate, I know he loves me.' I hear a loud squeal...

'Did he say those exact words Ana?'

'Well sort of, but how will I tell him about Orlando?'

'And who might Orlando be dear?' I turn around and see Grace standing next to the bed.

'Kate, I will call you back.' As I turn around I sit on the bed and let the good doctor do her job.

'So, are you going to tell me?' I sigh.

'Yesterday at the office we were sort of celebrating the fact that I was nominated to attend the editorial workshop in Orlando.'

'That is a good thing right?'

'I guess so, but how do I tell Christian that I will be away for 4 weeks?'

'Ooh, now I see what you mean. And when will it start?'

'Next Wednesday, so that means that I have to catch a flight on Tuesday.'

'How long have you and Christian been dating?' she asks while taking my blood pressure.

'He has been persuading me for a couple of weeks now, but we have world of differences Grace.'

'What kind if I may ask?'

'Well for starters, he is filthy rich and I am just starting my career at a small publishing company with a huge bill to pay in regards to school.'

'His heart is set on you and if you tell him you are uncomfortable with him being rich, he might sell his company just to prove you that.'

'How do you know his heart is set on me?'

'Your blood pressure is fine. The reason I am telling you this is that he brought you here, to this hospital in particular and he introduced me to you. If he did not care about you, he would have taken you to another hospital. He does not have many friends dear, but I have never seen him with a "girlfriend" and seeing him with you here today should be a clue that he is head over heels for you, don't you think?'

'Mom, the paperwork is done. They will bring her breakfast and after that she is free to go.'

'Her blood pressure is fine, but you should rest young lady, and you young man should see to that.'

Christian places his hands in his pocket like a child being scolded and says 'Fine by me!' and Grace leaves the room.

'Christian, we need to talk.' He comes and lies next to me and pulls me in his embrace.

'I heard what mom told you about me.'

'Is it true?'

'I just overheard the last part and it's true. Who I could trust with you than her. Are you okay with that?'

'I don't see a problem with that, but I need to tell you something that is rather important.'

'What is so important that it cannot wait till later?' He is making it so hard.

'Christian, I have been nominated to attend this editorial workshop.'

'And when will it start?'

'It will start this Wednesday...and it will last four weeks.'

'So for four weeks you will not attend your work.'

'Yeap'

'I will not like the answer to this but I am gonna ask anyway, where will this workshop take place?'

As if it wasn't hard enough right.

'Ana..!' I sigh.

'It will take place in Orlando.'

He sat still for a moment. Than after a while he responded 'Can I come along?'

'Excuse me?'

'It's a simple question, can I come along?'

'I don't know, I am not part of the committee. You have to ask the ones organizing it.'

'If you don't have any objection with my decision I might contact them; now I have a question.'

'Ask away.'

'What will you do these couple of days?' I hope to spend them with you.

'I don't have anything planned.'

'Spend your weekend with me.' He place feather kisses on my neck.

'Christian...' Now how can I say 'no' to this.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can sleep in the guest bedroom at my apartment but we could do stuff.'

'What kind of stuff?'

'You tell me. I have never done anything out of the extraordinary.'

'How do you distract your dates?'

'I don't date. My schedule does not includes dating.'

'What makes me different from your current lifestyle?

'I don't know, that is what I want to find out. You see Ana, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.'

'That is very romantic and deep Christian.'

'I know but it is so easy to fall in love with you.' And just like that, he claimed my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I will always feel so small in this huge apartment.  
All this artwork are so breathtaking. And the library, amazing books and all first editions.  
The kitchen is amazing, I can see myself cook in here. For lunch I will just prepare small bites or soup but for dinner, I am in dire need of some seafood.

What should I prepare? Decisions decisions...Herbed Salmon sounds amazing and some sweet petite fours as dessert, if only I could start. Wow, Gail indeed has everything here. Let's see, dill weed, tarragon, parsley and chives for the Salmon and for lunch Chicken mushroom soup sounds yummie.  
Let me start by dicing the chicken breasts, celery and carrots. Slice the onions and mushrooms…this olive oil is extra virgin…humm this soup will taste great indeed. Some garlic here, chicken broth too. Thyme leaves, salt, pepper and of course the heavy cream.  
"Hmmmm…it smells amazing in here. What are you cooking Ana? I am starving already!" I hear Christian say while walking into the kitchen. I turn around to find him smiling while looking down the pot.  
"Hey mister….you should go back to whatever you were doing in your office and wait until it's ready!"  
"You are so bossy." He says while grabbing my waist. There I was, in his arms, in his kitchen, lips passionately locked like there is no tomorrow.  
"You remember your doctor's orders? You must rest as well baby."  
"I know, but some soup now and dinner later will help too you know." I say while trying to wiggle myself from his embrace. "You can run or hide but I will always find you." he says with a playful tone. "And how is that remotely possible?"  
"Oooh Ana baby, you have the most delicious sent." He says while burying his nose in the crook of my neck. "No one can ever take that sweet scent away."  
After lunch we went to grab some movies...and a dvd-player since Christian was a tit embarased to let Taylor help with the old dvd-player.  
"Don't look at me like that." he says while sending the clerk to get the best dvd player ever but the easiest to work with. "This is a first for me in so many levels."  
"Really Christian? Please do tell."  
He grabs my hand and kiss my knockles sweetly. "Well, first cause I hardly watch tv, so imagine buying movies and a dvd player." He keeps on playing with my fingers and biting my tumb.  
"Another first is watching tv or movies with my girlfriend."  
"Oooh, so now I am your girlfriend?"  
In one swift I am in his arms.  
"Well yes, I mean, what do you think?"  
"It's not like I have been asked."  
"Then I need to ask you right away before someone else does. Miss Anastacia, I wish you to be my girlfriend." I can't help but laugh at his proposal. "Seriously, you are something else Mr. Grey."  
"Well, is that a Yes?"  
"It certainly is." And there we were, again, in our passionate bubble until we heard the clerk.  
"Uhhmmmmm ehm. Excuse me, will this be all?"

We got back at his apartment and we set the dvd player up. Fortunately I was the one who chose the movies at the store so of course which ever he wanted to play had to be one of my favorites. I do love romance but my choice in movies was more action stuff and of course funny too. So he picked Rush hour thinking it might be something else. We sit back and laughed histeracly thru the whole movie. Christian's happy demeanor made me feel relieved. He is enjoying my company and the stuff I do so much. By the time the movie finnished it was dinner time.

He picked the wine while I was setting up the plates with the Herbed Salmon.

"Which one do you prefer? Beaujolais from Chénas or Rombauer Zinfandel?"

"I have no idea, you know already I am not a big drinker, so I am clueless. Which one goes best with this dish?"

He watch one bottle and then the other. "Both actually but I was dying to try the Beaujolais."

I look at him puzzeled. "Is there any specific reason?"

"Well yes, it is fresh, you have to drink it within 6 weeks of the time the Gamay grape has been picked. So this is a pretty fresh dark red wine."

"How do you know so much about wine?"

With a smirk he answers: " I ask a lot. And when you are a Grey, they explain the whole process with such patience."

We sat and ate our dinner. He complimented the dish with every bite he took. The wine complimented the dish as well. The scent of the wine reminds you of peonies, roses, plums and cooked peaches. Of course he started talking about wines and all he knows about cooking, which was nothing. He just say how weird he knows a lot about drinks and food but he doesn't cook. I explain to him how I became acquinted with all the great gourmet dishes which made him a little uncomfortable. "Why the sudden change in your eyes when I told you my life with my mom Christian?"

"It saddens me a bit. I did not had an easy start as well but I am glad as me you had a wonderful step-father."

"So Grace is not your real mom?"

"No, I was brought to her hospital as a little boy. She adopted me."

"What about Elliott? Is he adopted too?"

"Aha, so is Mia. You have to meet them. Well Elliott, you've met him already. Would you like it if we visit them tomorrow?"

He wants me to meet his family. This feels so right.

"Yes, of course. I would love to." If I could just see myself now. My smile couldn't be any brighter.

He quickly took his phone and dial his mom. "Hey mom. No, everything is okay. Yes. She is doing fine. No. She did not unpack any boxes. No mom. Because she is here with me. Mom?"

CPOV

I'm so glad she agreed to visit my parents tomorrow that I couldn't resist calling my mom right away.

"Hey Mom."

"Christian? Do you feel sick?"

"No, everything is okay."

"Anastacia as well?"

"Yes. She is doing fine."

"She didn't do mayor work in her room of pain, did she Christian?" I can't help but flinch. "No. She did not unpack any boxes."

"Did you do it for her?"

"No mom."

"Then how would you know?"

"Because she is here with me."

"Mom? Are you there? Hallo!"

"Yes dear, I am here."

"Are you allright? You sound like you are crying."

"No dear, I am fine. So tell me, you calling me at this time of night and everything is fine. Is there something you want to get off your chest dear."

"What time is it mom?"

"It's almost ten."

"Mom, I am very sorry. We...I... I mean, we dine and chat and lost track of time. I just want to check if you will have Ana and me for lunch or dinner tomorrow...I mean if it is okay with you."

"Of course Christian, I would love that. Lunch will be fine dear and after that if you wish to stay for dinner, that would be fine too."

"Thank you mom. We will see you tomorrow."

"Yes dear. Till tomorrow."

"Settled. I had no idea it was this late. I need to check my e-mails. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I will just clean up here and head to my room. I am so embarased. Did we wake them up or something?"

"No, I guess not. I hope not."

This is akward, she in a room and me in another but she is not my sub.

"Christian, this feels so funny and I am sorry that I'm putting you through this. If you like, I can get to my apartment and maybe you can pick me up in the morning?" No, that won't work for me.

"No, really, it's fine. Please, stay."

He pulls me close and wraps his arms around me. This sure feels like home but I am not having sex with him. Not yet. He plants a soft kiss on my forehead and inhale deeply as he knows that till tomorrow morning he will have me back in his arms. He kiss me sweetly on my lips. An innocent kiss and then it slowly became like a carnal desire. I could literally feel his member become hard in his jeans as he presses me on the kitchen counter. Slowly my body betrays my mind as my leggs wraps him around the waist pressing his impressive shaft on my vag. He takes off my t-shirt and bra and kiss me everywhere on my chest. He kisses my nipples and my body shivers from excitement. He sucks on my now harden nipples and bury his head in my chest. He exhales and says: "Ana, we beter stop. I know you want to wait and I know that the two bottle of wine we drank are playing a dirty trick on your mind. Believe me when I say that I really want you right now but only when you know for sure, alcohol free, that you want this too. Give me your hand."

I place my hand in his and he presses my hand on his impressive shaft.

"Baby, feel this and know that you drive me wild. We will wait for you whenever you are ready for us." I blush Fifty Shades of Red and notice that I am almost naked. When did he take my jeans off?

"Go upstairs to your room Ana before I change my mind."

All I could do is nod, take my clothes and hastily go to my room.

I took a shower, put on a spaghetti straps shirt and skimpy shorts on and get into bed thinking what just happened. Just thinking about all that just happened makes me blush again. I beter try to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

I wake up and look around. Oooh, yes I am in his apartment. My head is pounding. Must be the result of the wine. How come we drank two bottles? We were talking and talking, gosh, I haven't even realized. I really need some painkillers. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Luckily I had some aspirin in my purse. It took me just a minute to come downstairs and take my pill. As soon as I was up the stairs again I heard this horifying scream. Ooh my Lord what is happening? Where is it coming from? I quickly ran to where it is coming and find Christian panting in his bed all drenched in sweat. He is having a nightmare or something. "Christ, Christian." I try to wake him up. "Wake up. You are scaring the shit out of me." I shake him hard and he finally open his eyes. Still panting he sits in his bed and grabs me and holds me tight. I play with his hair and try to calm him down.

"What happened? Bad dream?"

"Yes, terrible dream. Did my screams wake you up?"

"No, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and heard you. I was terified. I did not know what to expect. What were your dreams about?" In one swift he carries me and place me in his bed. He took a pillow out of the closeth and place it for me. "Sleep with me. Please."

I look at him puzzeled. He notices.

"We will not have sex if that is what you want."

"I don't know what I want now Ana, but sex is off the table." He pulls me close to him, my back against his front, his arms joined with mine pressed tightly to my chest locking me in his chest. This feels heavenly. I guess this is what 'spooning' is called. "Before Grace found me, I was locked in an apartment with the lifeless body of my mother for a couple of days. No food. No drink. Her boyfriend came and saw that the crack whore was death and he just left me there to starve. After four days the police came and found me with her lifeless body. I was brought to the hospital and there is where I met Grace. I have nightmares every night. Every night I dream of the crack whore's boyfriend treating me as an ashtray."

"That is awful." That is all I managed to say. Already tears started to fall by just imagining Christian as a little boy. "Hey, don't cry. This happened a long time ago."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be." He gives me feather kisses on my neck. "But I have to tell you, those shorts you are wearing right now are not helping with the 'sex off the table' part."

"Christian!" I scold him.

"I know, I know, I know. Let's just sleep."

"See you in the morning Mr. Grey. Dream about me."

"Ooh yes, I most definitely will now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I am like busy bee. They never get a break. To all who commented and added this story as one of their favorite, thank you guys and I promise I will try to update every week from now on. And to those who noticed some errors/mistakes along the lines I thank you for pointing them out. And finally JOYCE, I do hope you are feeling better. I will try to make the stories longer for your enjoyment.  
Till next week :-)  
xoxo**

"Good morning beautiful."  
"Hi, wonderful morning to you too Mr. Grey. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes I did and my morning with you in my arms feels amazing. Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"For just being here with me."  
My heart just fills with those words he just said. He kisses me tenderly and get on top of me. We kissed like there is no tomorrow. His tongue massages mine and desires kick in. I want him...there...so much. But as much as I want him I am afraid of giving myself to him. He kisses my neck. "Hmmmmmm Christian, as much as I'm enjoying this I also don't want this to go further." He kisses me on my nose. "On one condition Ana." "And what will that condition be?"  
"I will leave one mark on you."  
"You mean like a hickey?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" I've never had someone marked me before.  
"Because I have the need to mark you, to know that even though we have not made love yet but because you have been marked by me, technically you are mine."  
"But I am your girlfriend already, isn't that enough?"  
"Yes and no."  
"You really need to explain yourself some more!"  
"Telling someone 'this is my girlfriend' is different unless there is a small love bite that will serve as a proof."  
"Okay, but small...really small." He is already leaving wet kisses on my neck and blows on them making me feel a sensual explosion. "If it is going to be small then I am entitled to give you two small...very small love bites."  
"hummmm, I am not gonna argue about two small...very small hummmmm hickey Christian."  
He is kissing me on my neck and I can feel him sucking on my neck...hard but it feels hot and sexy. "That is one." he says and keeps giving me wet kisses and slowly moves to my chest. He is so epicurean. He takes my blouse off and kisses me on my breasts. "You have beautiful breasts—they feel so soft and warm in my hands." He sucks on my breasts. My nipple are already hard as he knows what to say and what to do to get me so aroused. I can feel him as he is hard underneath his boxers and I can't help but wish to get my tongue on his 'thing'. Leaving marks on somebody must be considered a crime but I am enjoying this so much but how can I make him enjoy this as well?  
"That is two. You have two small, very small love bites and they look sexy as hell. Are you okay? You look like...torn?"  
"Not torn it's just...I just don't want to give myself so easily and I don't want you to run away but still I don't know how to please you. Do you know what I mean?"  
"I'm not gonna run away and if you want to play, that's all the pleasing I need for now. Give me your hand." I place my hand in his and he directs my hand to his boxer shorts. I am like the color red of the bad-ass red sofa in a furniture store. He kisses my earlobe and with the most sexiest voice he whispers in my ear "Play baby, play with me." From somewhere I get some courage and sneak underneath his boxers. I take his penis in my hand and freeze. It is so big, thick...huge and lose my cool. "I don't know what or how. Why don't you show me...mm...how you do it." He places his hand on mine and I press his cock hard and he slowly moves my hand up and down. He hisses in pleasure and kisses me tenderly on my neck, on my chest and then sucks my breasts as he enjoys the pleasure that I am giving him. He throws his head back and his eyes closed enjoying each thrust I give him and lays on his back. I kiss him on his neck knowing that he is liking what I am doing then all of a sudden I don't know what came over me I put my mouth on his hard shaft and start to suck on him. "Fuck Ana.. ahhh...yes baby." He guides my head up and down and although he is quite enormous I still manage to take in his full length. I slide my tongue on the head and he hisses. I start to pick up speed and suck a little harder and I feel him become wild. "Ana baby, if you don't want me to cum in your mouth let me finnish this myself." I keep on sucking and I grab his balls in my hand and I can taste his salty cum and I swallow it all. I lick him full and hard and lick my lips for him to see with a huge smile on my face. "Come here little devil." He takes me in his arms and kiss me hard. "I can taste myself now baby. How come you went down on me like that. Not that I am complaining but you took me completely in your mouth as if you don't have any gag reflex. Have you done this before?"  
"Noops, never. This is my first sexual experience ever."  
"I am happy that it is with me and I liked your handjob and blowjob."  
He sucks hard on my lower lip. "I can stay like this the whole day with you but I am starting to get hungry."  
"Let me prepare breakfast." He holds my face in his hands and place a lock of hair behind my ear. "After breakfast we will shower...together." I blush. "I know you want to wait on the sex part, but I need to show you how to pleasure yourself. Have you done it before?"  
"What?"  
"Masturbate?"  
"No." I shift on my side.  
"This is embarrassing Christian."  
"But this is you and me, and I need to show you how to do it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want my pleasure to be your pleasure. Our pleasure. And you are going to Orlando for four weeks. I will have the chance to fly there maybe three or four times. I don't want you to get horny and not know what to do. I know right now you are horny as hell."  
"How would you know that?"  
"Ana, your hand is still on my dick but that is not all. You have this glow in your eyes that pleads to give you your deserved release." How can he read me so well? And I can't help to blush again.  
"Please don't feel embarrassed. Your blush is so sweet and innocent and I like you that way. And right now I want to go down on you so much." He claims my lips and caresses my tongue with his. He gets on top of me again and my body betrays my mind again as my legs part and wraps him around the waist. He flips me over and now I am on top of him. He sucks hard on my breast and tease me as he blows on my breasts. I feel him hard again beneath me and he kisses me on my neck and grabs my ass and squeeze them hard. "The hickey looks so beautiful on your pale skin."  
He then grabs my hair and kisses my neck and flips me over again. He kisses my chest and moves slowly to my navel. He licks it while looking at me as needing my approval so he can take my shorts off. I nod and my short and panties are gone. He caresses me on my inner thighs and breathes slowly on my clit. I'm already squirming and he hasn't even begin yet. He licks my clit like an ice cream cone, in long, thick strokes and covers my entire area down there. "Push and grind yourself against my tongue." I do as he says and the feeling is out of this world. He springs back with a series of fast vertical and diagonal tongue strokes. He licks me senseless with a short burst of energy and then I grind again against his tongue hard and fast. I can't wait for the moment his tongue springs back to life again. I moan wildly as I grind against his flat tongue and feel my body wanting to explode. "Say my name Ana, say my name and look at me. I want to see you cum baby."

"AAAAHHHH CHRISTIAN!"

He sucks me and licks me senseless for another minute then he climbs on me. "Suck this baby please. I want to cum in your mouth again." I take his enormous shaft and suck it hard. I use my hand this time up and down and concentrate on sucking his head off. Then I feel the saltiness in my mouth and heard him scream my name as I swallow all his love juice. "Fuck. Ana baby...aaahhh!"

We lay naked in bed for a while. I have this huge smile on my face and he plays with my fingers on my chest. "How are you feeling baby?"  
"Good, great actually. Will it always feels this good?"  
"I hope so. You had fun and you are still a virgin."  
"Well, still a virgin…who would have thought so? I mean, to me it is really big deal. What do you think?"  
"Enjoy it while it lasts baby but it won't last long. You will beg me to fuck you hard! You will see!"  
"I won't make a bet on that!"  
"Trust me, you will and it would be my honor to make you cum hard with me inside of you. Ooh Ana, I can't wait for you to beg me baby!"  
"I better make us some breakfast."  
"Yes, or you will lose it now."  
I giggle and put my clothes back on and borrow a rope. I notice those marks on his chest but I don't want to go there yet.

I get in the kitchen and play some music and start to make breakfast.  
French toast and frittata. Hopefully it will only take me 10 minutes cause I am hungry too.  
As of coincidence 'Breakfast song' from Newsboys is playing. This song reminds me of our first days of friendship. Kate and I were inseparable since we met at school and in the summer as I head to Georgia to visit my parents we spoke over the phone all day.  
I remember my mom telling me to spare some trip details otherwise when I return to Seattle we won't have a thing to talk about. But Kate and I were not like that. We could talk about anything and everything and still talk some more. I wonder how it is going with her and Elliott. I should call her after breakfast.

The frittata is ready and as if on cue Christian comes in the kitchen and quickly I am already in his arms.  
"hmmmm…it smells fabulous in here." He lifts my chin up and kisses me on my nose. "I bet it will taste as good as you." I blush on his comment and he kisses me passionately. All lips and tong tangled we heard a knock, Taylor.

"ehm ehm…sir? Ms. Elena Lincoln is here on an urgent matter as per her, sir." Elena Lincoln? Who comes to someone's house at 8 in the morning? I noticed that Christian was less pleased about this.  
"For fuck sake, not now. Send her to my office Taylor!"  
"Is everything okay Christian?" Christian does look pissed so maybe this is something unexpected for him too.  
"Baby, Ms. Lincoln is a business partner. If she is this early here on a Sunday morning, it has to be something really urgent. I promise I will handle this in less than 5 minutes and I will join you for breakfast."  
While he hugs and kisses me on my neck I could see Taylor passing by with this Ms. Lincoln. She watches Christian and me with a straight face. No smile, no halo's, her aura is very dark and I bet that she was jealous…of me.

This woman, dressed all in black with sparkling stilettos gives me the chills. Her perfume is nauseating and her makeup is too much for an unexpected drop by at your business partner.  
"Hurry up Christian or the frittata will get cold." I fake a smile but somehow he knows I am less happy with this unexpected visitor.

He hurries to his office and I am mighty glad that I have this rope still on otherwise I would have put a show for Taylor the Barbarian here.

He is standing in the hallway next to Christian's office and nods at me. I fake a smile and take yesterdays paper and play soduko.

CPOV

"Elena, really? Fucking 8 a.m. on a Sunday morning? This better be a life or death situation."

"Christian it is! Someone is snooping around at the club."

"What?"Not now! I am finally not trying but actually fucking putting my shitful life together on a clean slate and this gets out now!

"What the hell do you mean Elena."

"I got a note. Here, read it!"

DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW?

MASSAGE CLUB MY ASS!

SOMEONE HAS BEEN FUCKING MY LIFE.

SOMEONE HAS BEEN FUCKING MY WIFE.

OOH YES, SHE WAS VERY MARRIED

AND THANKS TO THIS SHITTY PLACE I HAVE LOST MY WIFE...MY LIFE!

DOES IT FEEL GREAT TO BANG HER HARD?

HOW WILL YOU FEEL WHEN I FUCK YOUR WORLD?

LET'S FIND OUT:

YOU WILL RECEIVE ANOTHER NOTE WITH INSTRUCTIONS ON WHERE YOU WILL LEAVE ONE MILLION DOLLARS OR NEXT WEEK'S NEWS WILL REVEAL A LOT OF BILLIONAIRS' NAMES AND NDA'S

PS

JUST SO YOU KNOW ONE MILLION WON'T KEEP ME AWAY

"Where the fuck did you find this Elena?"

"Christian, I am so sorry but it showed up in my mail box. Someone dropped it in there. Someone is on our tail."

This for sure will destroy me and fast! Billionaire at day, playboy at night...GREY name on a plate to be chewed out by everybody. My parents don't deserve more shit from me.

"I will have my boys check this whole thing out. When did you get it and where? Did you have any problems with anyone in these past weeks or months Elena? Who did you fire last time? Has he left something for you before?"

"No, this is the first note I received but the first sentence caught me off guard too. Mel was fired because of her disobedience. You can start with her and later I will send you more information by e-mail."

"Send me all info you have and we will check it out. Anything else?"

"Well not really but just wondering from which club you got submissive 69 over there."

"She is not a sub, she is my girlfriend." Who the hell does she think she is calling Ana a sub.

"No sub? Girlfriend? Christian, you don't do the lovey-dovey. Are you sure? She does possess your requirements if I am not mistaken."

"Yes she does but she is no damn sub and I will not have this conversation with you. As soon as I get some clarification in this matter I will give you a call. Now if you will excuse me I have some calls to make and get back to my girlfriend!"

"Off course. I am sorry but you know people like US don't fit in that world."

"I said I will call you Elena. And I was crystal clear. TAYLOR! Miss Lincoln is leaving...now!"

"ooh and Elena, next time you will not barge in like this. You will call first…understood?"

"Yes."

"Welch, I am sending you an attachment and I want you to get to the bottom of this today! Yes, it is that urgent! I will send you some more information in a minute."

APOV

My relationships with boyfriends, well two actually did not go well so for sure they did not end well either. But there is something about Christian that makes me want to literally walk on fire for him. Something that makes me wanna be a better person and I am not even a bad person to start with. Yeap, sure this soduko will help me take my mind away of what is happening in his office.

**_"Where the fuck did you get this Elena?"_**

That does not sound good at all. Business on a Sunday morning. Seeing the life of a business man...a billionaire business man first hand doesn't grow my desire to become one.  
Now where does this 7 fit? Ooh, there goes by the_ nausea-on-stilettos_ with a straight face again. Wonder if she was born that way or that is an actual_ surgery-gone-wrong_.  
And by the way she throws her legs that might mean meeting wasn't satisfactory for her.

"okay...let's eat! I am starving!"

I have everything ready so I serve away hoping he likes everything I made. I serve him some coffee and pour some tea, thankfully still hot.

"Meeting went pleasant might I guess?" From what I can sense I must have hit his nerve. His face tells a whole other story.

"Actually not so well. I can't give you much detail yet but I promise when something gets clarified I will let you know, but don't worry about it."

I look him in the eye. "You do know you can tell me anything right?" Even I can't believe my own words.

"There are some things that we better leave unsaid for now. But I promise I will tell you everything.  
One thing I will ask from you is this: Don't pay attention to what anyone out there says about me. If there is something you should know, you will hear it from me first. And if it is something you need to know, don't ask around about me. Ask me straight away, you noticed that I don't socialize around. If I am invited to a function I might attend and stay less than 10 minutes. Otherwise I will just send a check if it is a great cause and apologize for not having the time to attend. I say this so you know I don't go out that much either."  
"Well that sounds promising, but I will tell you this, please realize I am your girlfriend and would rather hear anything from you first than someone else. No secrets, nothing please. I don't have anything to hide from you, you can even do a background check on me if you wish, but I have nothing to hide, except student loans. I told you about my ex-boyfriends, my mom and dad and myself." He sighs and looks away.

"Let's eat Christian." He smiles and digs in.  
"This is freaking delicious." Every piece he eats he compliments me.  
"You have to give Gail the recipe or maybe not. She might get angry that I compliment your dish and not hers." I giggle on his comment and then it hits me.  
"Who is Gail?"  
"ooh, my housekeeper. She is usually away every weekend."  
"Why? Are you every weekend away?"  
"No Ana, I usually have company from Friday till Sunday."  
"Every weekend a different woman?" I will not even try and do the math but he is trying to hide something.  
"Tell me Christian. I need to know now and please don't hide anything from me."  
"Ok, ask away."  
Ok, where to start. This is very difficult, I rather have him telling me than I asking him.  
"How many?"  
"15" OK, so this can be doable.  
"When did it start?"  
"I can't quit remember, but in my early twenties." In his early twenties, every weekend.  
"Every weekend a different?"  
"No."  
"No? Then how come only 15?"  
"Well, we make a contract. It is like a relationship for a couple of months. Some more and others just a few weeks."  
"Does that mean you only fucked one at a time..ehm..pardon my language."  
"You are getting agitated and apology accepted. Are you sure you want to know this?"  
"Yes." I have to know. He let's a long sigh out.  
"It is a monogamous relationship. I only 'fucked' one at a time and expect the same from the other party if you may call it like that.  
Look, I know it is a little scary to be with me, but can you put yourself in my shoes for a second? If you have all the power of the world in your hand  
would you trust everybody around you? Would you think that everybody is interested in you because of you or your power or money? That's why I don't socialize or have friends except for my family and Elena."  
"I just want..." He is wright. That is why he needs his security and all that stuff.  
"You just want what Ana?"  
"Would that mean that if I am close to you I will live a life like you?"  
"Live a life like what?" What word would I use? Like in prison? No, to much. Not in hiding either.  
"Private?" Is this the best word I could come up with?  
"That part will be discussed later."  
"Later when?"  
"Later Ana, when we come back from my parents."  
"Shoot Christian, I almost forgot. Then I need to go and get some clothes and stuff. I need to go to my apartment."  
"No need to worry about that for now. I call in a favor and I am pretty sure that they must be in your room by now."  
"What favor? Who is in my room?"  
"No Who. I got some clothes picked out for you. They have been brought already and for sure are in your room."  
"Is that what you meant with _'power of the world'_ ooh almighty?"  
"Are you mocking me again Ms. Steele? You know, if it wasn't for this terrific breakfast I just ate, I would have put you on my knee and spank you hard till you cum again." I giggle on his comment but in my mind there are still a lot of unanswered questions.  
I start to clean up the breakfast bar and he helps me.  
"Ana, I know you have a lot of questions." he says while grabbing my waist and unties the rope. It falls on the floor and there I was, in my skimpy shorts and spaghetti straps shirt.  
"I love your pj's. Sexy as hell but I will buy you some for my eyes only." I can feel him harden in his pj's and I blush.  
"Blush all you want Ana but my mind is set on the sexy stuff I would like to see you wear and for only me to see. Now, we will shower together." He claims my lips again and I give in...only the kissing part. No, no sex yet!


	7. Chapter 7

I break from his embrace, give him a peck on his cheeck and rush to my room to prepare my clothes. It's almost ten in the morning, whoaw, the time does run fast and we are having lunch with his family. As I get in my room I can see like seven bags. Wait, I need to search for something on the web. I pick up my phone and see some missed calls. Ooh Lord, it's Kate. I dismiss it and remind myself to call her in a bit after I search some info on the web. In two minutes I have all I wanted to know for now, now back to the bags. Holy cow, it's like I will be changing by the hour or what. I start to open them and find designer jeans, pencil skirts, one giant bag with six different designer shoes, two bags containing designer blouses, long sleeves, short sleeves, you name it and it's here...all are designer stuff. Another bag, wonder what's in there. "OMG." is all I manage to say. I gasp. All different lingeries and of course sexy nightgowns. I hear a soft knock on the door and see Christian standing in the doorway. "I hope you love them."

"Would you please discuss this with me first before you call in another favor. I am not asking this Christian, I am telling you this." he is unbelievable. Does he really think I can be bought? I mean hallooooo, materials perish, but my purity, it won't last a lifetime but I want someone who appreciates me to take it and embrace it. More than appreciating actually.  
"I am sorry but you don't have to feel offended."  
"Ooh I do feel offended. You see I do want to matter in this lifetime, I do want people to see me and become still, quiet and as I pass by they will say 'there is Ana, wow she is a Miss Saint'. I want to publish great books and hopefully earn enough someday so I could teach kids to write their emotions down on a piece of paper and not to express it with their fists."  
"Wow, that is amazing Ana. How long down the road will you put this in progress."  
Don't know yet, but I feel it in my bones that this will start soon."  
"I will put a mental note on that and sorry again, don't want you to feel offended, don't want you to think that you need to sleep with me now that you got clothes and stuff from me."  
"Believe me it won't happen yet."  
"Hey, you said yet, so it is bound to happen."  
"Bound to happen my ass Christian."  
"Yeap, there too Ana. Come! Let's shower."  
He says this with the greatest grin I could ever see.  
"You are enjoying this aren't you?" I say playfully.  
"Ooh yeah, you are going to enjoy this too." and he quickly picks me up and put me over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing? Christian! Put me down! You are so full of shit you know that?"  
"You better control your language or I will turn you around and give you a nine inch something over here in the front to fill your mouth!" I giggle as I know exactly what he means.  
"Is that position invented already or would we be the first to try it out?" I could feel him smiling and I know he is picturing , I do have a wicked side waiting to come out on you, you just have to show me the way.

We enter his room and quickly enter the bathroom. My my, this bathroom is bigger than Kate's appartment. Shoot, I forgot to call Kate again. She is going to toast me.  
Christian places me in the shower and turn it on.  
"What are you doing Christian?" I am all wet and this is fun as hell. I can't help it and start to giggle. My clothes are all wet and sticky, pressing on my body.  
"Wow baby, I can stand here all day. You have no idea how sexy you are with that shirt." I never felt so sexy in my life. His eyes are fixed on me wanting me completely. He walks towards me and undresses himself. His erection is at all full throttle and he joins me in the shower. Of course I blush as I see it. He smiles as he noticed my shyness and bites my now harden nipples. I take his hard cock in my hand and start to play with him just the way he showed me.  
He slowly pulls down my shorts and throws it on the side. He takes my shirt off and kisses me fearlessly and I know that he wants this but I still have insecurities. I am still afraid that should I give myself to him he will get rid of me the very next day or week when he gets tired of me. I will not have sex with him yet. I need to say this in my head every time I am near him.  
"I can't help it Ana but your body drives me wild. I know I said you will beg me but I am losing the bet here baby." I smile at his confession but in my mind I keep on repeating 'I will not have sex with him yet'.  
I feel like somehow I have a little power over him. He squeezes me hard in his embrace and kisses me on my neck. I can feel him panting. I take his face in my hands and kiss him, savoring his lips, his tong. I gasp for air and kiss him on his jawbone that I find sexy as hell. I avoid to touch or kiss his chest cause I am afraid of hurting him. Those scars, each one tells a story, a sad sad story of a boy being abused. I find my way down to his enormous harden cock. I start by licking him, play with it in my hand as he showed me and than I take him full in my mouth. "Shit Ana you are getting better by the minute." I play with him with my tong and than suck every inch of him and than take him full in my mouth again. He hisses and grab me by the hair and I take his cock in my hand and make my way to his balls. I play with them with my tong and then suck on them while my hand thrust hard on his cock. "Fuck Ana!" I take that as if he likes it. Thousand points for Mr. Google for clarifying my mini fantasy. I lick the tip and suck on it. I take him full again in my mouth and thrust him faster in my mouth. Then again I suck his tip and guide his dick to my nipples. I pressed my breasts around his dick, it's like he is fucking my tits. The touch of his dick and my tits was hot. I released his dick from the breast embrace and suck hard again. "Oooh Shit Ana." He guides my head forward, backward faster and faster and I can feel his saltiness in my mouth and hear him scream as he cum in my mouth "Fuck...Ana...aah FUCK!"  
I suck all his love juice and lick his dick. He grabs me and kiss me. "You almost gave me a heart attack you know? How come you know the suck my balls technique?" "I'll show you later. I searched on 'google' on my phone." He smiles. "Did you search 'how-to-fuck-my-tits' too or how to pleasure yourself too?" "Noops and noops again. You said you will show me so I don't see the need for that." He smiles and kisses me again. He grabs the sponge and squeeze some body soap on it and starts to massage me with it. He washes me on my back and wraps his arms around me and slowly massages my chest and plays with my breasts.  
"I love how your breasts fit perfectly in my hands and around my dick."  
"Do you think I need to make them bigger?" I always felt like my body was missing something but never thought of having surgery to get larger breasts. I mention this just to see what he will say about it. Kate always told me that I look perfect and that she even envy me. I frankly don't see nore believe that, I mean, she is the one who had countless boyfriends, not me.  
"Hell no! Why would you say that? Do you know how beautiful you are and how perfect your body is?"  
"Well I never felt like a perfect ten."  
"Well I have to say that this came right now to my head: Did my heart love till now? For I swear it sight, For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."  
"Oh my God Christian, that was what Romeo told Juliet." He smiled. With what he just said I think he just won the battle and forgot what I was repeating in my mind. I never felt so special in my entire life. I kiss him and felt like Juliet kissing her Romeo hoping our story will end very differently. Then he takes the shower head off and place it between my legs splashing -with full force I might add- water on my clit. As he did this he kisses me on my neck and sucks on my earlobe. I am way above cloud number nine and as I am almost reaching ecstasy he kisses me hard but I couldn't help and scream his name as I experience my second orgasm.  
I can feel him hard again and all I want right now is to wrap my legs around his waist and feel him deep inside me. "Christian. I need you. Please, fuck me. Fuck me Christian." between the kissing I managed to beg him to fuck me. "Are you sure Ana? I wanted to fuck you hard the minute I saw you but I respect your wish. Don't get me wrong. I do want to enter you and feel you. See you come and feel you come while I am inside of you baby."  
"Yes, yes please Christian. Fuck me. Oooh please fuck me now." He drags me out of the shower and place me on his bed. We are drenched from head to toe. He climbs on me and kisses me on my neck, my chest, my already hardened nipples. His head is between my legs and his tongue is caressing my clit. I moan loudly. This feels amazing. He opens me just a little bit. "Ana, as soon as I enter you, you will no longer have this hymen to serve as prove that you are a virgin."  
"What? What do you mean with this hymen?"  
"Ana I can clearly see that you are a virgin."  
"How?" Is this possible and what for a conversation is this right before my debut.  
"Baby, you have a very thin flesh in the entrance of your vagina. As soon as I enter you it will no longer exist. You will be 'deflowered' baby. That is the term used."  
He kisses me again, almost devours me with his kiss. "You are my first virgin Ana."  
I shot him a 'what-the-hell look. Who will be his second?  
"Ana, you are my first girlfriend, my first 'sleep-in-my-bed' girlfriend, my first girl I take to my parents, my first virgin...and he kisses me and I literally melt by this 'first' confession. He is also my first in so many aspects in my life. First 'sleep-over'. First 'lets have lunch at my parents' boyfriend.  
"Please be gentle with me Christian." He stands and takes a condom out of his drawer. He rips it open and places it on the tip of his hard, ooh lord large and delicious shaft. He pulls it down and my face has 'please fuck me now' written all over it. As he is just positioning himself his cellphone rings..."Ana?"  
"Christian, take the call." It must be a sign that I am not ready yet.  
"Are you mad?"  
"Yes, I am mad at myself for letting it get this far Christian. Please take the call."  
"Welch? Yes. Ok…e-mail me those immediately."  
"Baby, don't be mad. I have to check this e-mail. It is really urgent." He puts on his boxers and jeans, leans down and kisses me on my forehead.  
"I'm sorry too for letting it come this far. Remember, it takes two to tango you know." I smile still feeling betrayed by my own feelings.  
"Get dressed Ana. We will leave in a bit."


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**  
Shit shit shit. This can't be happening to me.  
Why did I ask her to choose for me?  
I should have entered her sweet pussy.  
Fuck I was stupid.  
Instead of claiming what is mine I am now fixing some shit. Elena probably fucked big time and now I am in the middle of it.  
What the fuck is this?  
"Welch! What is this? What did you send me?"  
"Sir, this is a blurry picture of someone placing the envelope in Miss Lincoln's box sir. I am trying to get it from another camera on another angle hoping to get a better visual." Welch sounds a bit nervous. He should be, he just interrupted me big time.  
"From the skinny frame it looks like a woman." Well there is always a woman trying to fuck me over.  
"Yes sir, it kind of does but still we would not know if she is the one who delivered that specific letter." There are a lot of delivery services using male or female. This is like looking for a fucking needle in a fucking haystack...I should have not taken that call.  
"Could you check it for fingerprint or whatever is useful for us to know who is the one behind this?"  
"I will try my best sir. Sir? err... there is one other thing."  
"What other thing?" What now!  
"Well, she got out of a car, drop the package and get back in the same car."  
"Is the plate visible?"  
"No, it is not, but the car looks like the one from the SIP Editor or something."  
"WHAT?! You mean Jack Hyde?"  
"Yes sir. And if I may say sir, since we did not get any information on Jeffrey we should consider that Ms. Steele might have been drugged at her work. After all, Jeffrey is still being followed and we can't find anything wrong with this guy."  
All of a sudden I feel like they took all the air out of my lungs. Welch is right. Ana said that they were celebrating in her honor in the office that night. Jeffrey was not there when that happened but the few colleagues she was with at that moment we could find the actual fucker.  
Someone wants to hurt Ana, my Ana. Why? She just started there. I need to speed-process the paperwork to buy this company before she could even go to Orlando. I need to call my father. He might be more than willing to give me some advice on this one.  
"Well Welch, that is some breakthrough. Please try to get a visual of the plates or the driver and the woman. E-mail me the results."  
"It might take a while sir."  
"Just fucking do it Welch. Someone in that building is trying to hurt Ana and I don't want to wait that long."  
How can I inform her of this situation? She knows someone wants her already. I know everybody wants her! Shit! Think Grey. Think.  
"Taylor, come to my office." He might give me some clue what to do otherwise I will have to kidnap her.  
"Sir, I just got off the phone with Welch."  
"Well now you are aware of the fucking situation I am in, do you have any insights, suggestions, some fucking clue so I can ease my mind with this situation at hand?"  
I am almost loosing my control over here. First, my name to be out so everyone knows of the BDSM world I am in, not that I give a shit of the whole world but for what my family might think of me. My mom especially. Then the fact that this same someone could be the one that drugged Ana and is also blackmailing Elena and all of us at the club.  
"First and foremost, is Ana still attending that literature convention?"  
"I am trying so hard to not let her attend this Taylor but I believe there is nothing else I could do." She is my girlfriend but after the little information she shared with me about her plans, what she wants to do. Miss Saint, nice name for an institution. I can't ask her to not attend. That will crush her and drive her away from me.  
"May I suggest her using the company jet?"  
"I was thinking of the same. Start to pack your bags Taylor. On Tuesday we will leave for Orlando."  
"For the whole month sir?"  
I cannot stay away from the company for a full month. Not possible. I cannot do this to Ross.  
"No Taylor, but at least for a couple of days for sure where we can arrange security for her and some background checks on the people over there. It might even take a week or so."  
"Okay sir."  
"Anything else I will let you know"  
"Sir, how will we approach her about our suspicions on Hyde?"  
I did not think of that. Maybe I need to inform her before hand. Or maybe I should only inform the staff of security and they have to keep an eye out for him.  
"Taylor, I know I have just acquainted her and all that BS. You and Gail know me better than anybody else. With that being said I am not the gentlest man you have ever met but if I tell her that her boss wants to get into her panties I will drive her away. Still, we are not sure yet if the car belongs to the Hyde fucker dude, still he just rubs me up the wrong way. My guess is we better keep this information to us and the security team. I don't know if he will show up in Orlando so we better inform the whole security staff of our suspicions and let them do their job."  
"Seeing a lot of security people will show suspicions Sir. There must be something we could do to soften the situation. They might think there might be a bomb threat or something!"  
"Taylor, how is Sophie doing? Is she doing okay at school?" Maybe, just maybe...  
"Sir, are you asking me to let Sophie tag along?  
That just crushes the little thing I have as a heart. His daughter on a dangerous mission, I know I am heartless but this is low for me to think this way...  
"She would be ecstatic to come along. She has been doing great at school and this would be a sort like reward."  
"I am having second thoughts Taylor, will she be okay? I mean we are not sure if anything would happen in Orlando but I hate that this idea was brought on the table by me and something comes up in Orlando."  
"Sir, nothing will happen in Orlando. We all will be protected and to bring peace in your mind, I was going to ask you for Sophie to tag along."  
"Off course Taylor. Nothing will happen. Sophie will really love it. I will call Andrea and tell her to arrange for a house, car and everything else."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Ooh and Taylor, we will leave in thirty minutes to my parents' house."  
"Yes sir."

I need to call my father.  
"Dad? How are you?"  
"Christian, I thought you were coming for lunch."  
"ooh yes sir, I am, I just need to ask you something that can't wait that long."  
"Okay, you've got my attention already."  
"I am planning on buying a small publishing house here in Seattle but I heard that the Commissioning Editor is bad news. His name is Jack Hyde. Does it ring a bell?"  
"No it does not but I will let my people check it out for me."  
"Okay, thanks dad and I'll see you in a bit."  
Now that this is partially handled maybe I should alert Ana about Hyde but how? I better start doing the talking now about everything before it's too late, even about the Club.

**APOV**  
"Please Kate don't be mad at me. I know I should have called you but I was somewhat … busy and no no no no no I have not done it yet."  
"What the hell Ana, who stays at her boyfriends and don't do IT? Wait, there is a name for that: **_COCKTEASER_**!"  
"Hell no, I told him to take me home so you and I can unpack but he refused and I used the guestroom."  
"Ooh, that is the reason you guys did not do it. Ok, understandable in the smallest ways but you know it will happen eventually right." I better keep some information to myself. For now though. If I start to tell her about the shower and the clothes she will get the details out of me in a heartbeat. Being a good friend is really hard when you need to hide things from one another.  
"Well I guess. How is Elliott?" Changing the topic hopefully will grant me the chance to not elaborate on the shower.  
"Ooh my God Ana. I am glad you were not here otherwise you would have not gotten some sleep. Just thinking about it makes me so hot for him right now. I think I am in love." Ooh no no nooooo...not again!  
"You and him hit it of...very nice...and I am glad and he helped us out to move here."  
"And he is so dreamy!" ooh yes, I heard that before...shoot.  
"Listen Kate, please don't take this the wrong way but you know that love is not about how good the sex is right?"  
"oooh Ana my Saint, would you quit it! I know that but he has all the right elements to be my Mr. Right."  
"When you have sex with your BOYFRIEND...let me know how it feels and than we can talk about LOVE and SEX Ana."  
"Okay okay stop scolding me...jeezzzz. I got to go but we will talk later okay. Jose has also been calling me. I will call him later. I hope he and his girl are okay. But you and me will talk later okay."  
"Yeez Ana you are so bossy, okay okay. Bye."

Kate in love, I hope this time it is for real. I mean I am Christian's girlfriend and it will be pretty weird if she and Elliott don't make it and Christian and I do or the other way around. It has been weird already the first week here when I stormed out from here and refuse to hear from Christian.  
Ooh and I hope this dress is not to much. It's lunch with his parents. I am acquainted to Grace already but still I am nervous as hell. And these flip flops are so comfortable in so many ways. I never thought I would ever wear a Versace but I have to say that this dress is…  
"Breathtaking." I turn around and there is Christian, entering the room. I coquettishly look at him.  
"You really think so? I hope it is not too much for lunch at your parents." It has no Swarovski's or any gems on it, so it does not sparkle but I am used to my jeans and converse. Nothing goes wrong while you wear them.  
"Ooh no, believe me when I tell you this is perfect. It fits you beautifully and perfectly in all the right places because you have the perfect body Ana. I know you don't think of yourself that way but I need to work out harder to fight all the fuckers who want to get close to you." I giggle at his comment and walks towards him to hug him, feel him. In his embrace is where I feel happy.  
"Are you ready to go Christian?"  
"Yes, but first I want to talk to you about something." His face gets serious but there is hurt and doubt in his eyes.  
"Is this about the phonecall? I am over it I mean when it happens it happens. I am nervous Christian, I have never done it before and I know I let it get that far although I said I would wait.."  
"No it is not about that but I am pretty sure it will happen sooner than we think." A wicked grim appears on his face and I feel relaxed again.  
"What then?"  
"I need to tell you something but I am afraid you will hate me after what I will tell you." Ooh nooo. What is it now?  
"Why don't you just tell me and we will find out the hard way what my feelings would be towards your ..ehm…information." He sighs and sits uncomfortably at the foot of the bed.  
"Come, sit next to me." I sit next to him and he takes my hand. He plays with my fingers and my fingernails and lifts his head, looks me in the eye. He close his eyes for a couple of second and then open them again. I feel somewhat afraid that indeed he will tell me something I won't like.  
"Remember I told you that I don't do dating and stuff but I still had girls?"  
"Yes, and you showed me your playroom where you…do your stuff with them."

He shifts uncomfortably and this movement tells me again that what he is about to tell me is heavy.  
Why why why do I meet these guys with a lot of secret?  
_Why don't you let him finish and then you can judge him._  
Shot up sparky. Sit in the corner somewhere, where were you all this time or when I almost gave myself to him?  
_Just trying to help here besides, where does he gets these chicksies?  
_Good point! Maybe Bitches-R-Us. I am sure there is a website _y_ou click on the image and get mistress number one's biography...aargghhh. I am already so worked up and he did not even tell me a thing...

"Christian, how do you meet these girls?

"I have been in this world of the BDSM for a while now. There is a club here in Seattle, actually there are clubs everywhere in the country but it is just that only the members know about this."

Now I wonder how to become a member..shocks!  
_Are you interested?_  
Hell noooo, what's the matter with you? Don't you know me at all?

"I don't want to know what happens it the club. With your playroom in mind I pretty much can figure that out on my own. I don't know how these girls are introduced to this club either but I read in some books that a Madam is involved in this procedure." I gasp and jumps off the bed.  
"Don't tell me the _nausea-on-stilettos_ is the Madam?" He looks at me quizickely.  
"Your business partner Lincoln." He nods.  
"Yes, she is."

I was pacing up and down in front of the bed. Thoughts running through my mind.  
_Wait Ana, he is trying to come clean on something. And remember you are here now._  
Yes, but still, this lady was here when I was here. Is he trying to get another girl while I am here?  
Haloooooo...you just left again haven't you! When the going gets tough...hah.

"Christian, why did she come here this morning?" I try to look him in his eyes. His expression doesn't give away a thing. Sometimes you can read him, this time...nothing.  
"Ana, the club I am affiliated with is run by her. She introduces the members to the girls. It happens either personally or by e-mail."

I knew it, _'Bitches-R-Us'_.  
_Or Hookers Paradise.  
_Shut up, where were you 10 seconds ago?

"I have been there a couple of times but mostly I "place an order" if you would say it so eloquently. The reason she came here this morning and too early for my liking you might say is that there has been a threat. Someone is blackmailing her and that someone has a lot of information on his or her hand. Elena came to me because I will let my boys try to find this person first..."  
"...before involving the authorities." I finish his sentence.  
"Ana, if this information gets out my name would also appear on this list and my family will know about this lifestyle that I am in."  
"So your family doesn't know anything about your Red Room of Pain or anything involving it?"  
"No."  
"Ooh, that explains your mom's face when I mentioned it last Friday."  
"Yes, I recall that too and I promised myself to fuck your mouth."  
"Oooh, I was not aware of that either."

_You did that already didn't you and without him asking.  
_Shut up sparky.

"Anyways, my family never saw me with a lady. I keep myself...to myself. Everywhere I go, I make an appearance just to show that I am somewhat involved even though it is not what I want but always alone. Even at family matters I show up alone and almost never stay long so they even might think that I am gay -not that I intentionally let them think that way about me- and if they find out about this, well they will never forgive me."  
"Where do I fit in this equation?"  
I know I asked him to tell me stuff that I should know before hearing it from someone else, but there is something he is not telling me.  
_He just told you he let his family think gayish thoughts of him and here you are...with him.  
_Go away sparky.  
"I don't know how to put this any simpler but earlier this morning you asked me to tell you stuff before hearing it from somebody else, so this is something I am sharing with you and hope that my family will never find out."  
"Okay, what else?"  
"What else what?"  
"There is something you are not telling me."  
He sighs again and looks like he is trying to say the right words. Come on Christian, I know what you just shared is a lot but I can handle more.  
"I am requesting extra security. For today, tomorrow, even when you go to Orlando. This will not be discussed. It will stay this way till this person is apprehended."  
"Wait..what? Security? For me as well?"  
"Yes Ana. For you as well."  
"Why?"  
"I don't need to have a reason Ana. They put drugs in your drinks, there are threats at the club, I don't need more reasons and it is not open for discussion."  
"Okay okay okay...I won't argue about the security thingy, if you believe it is necessary than I won't oppose, it is not like I have another choice but still I feel that there is something that you are not telling me." Now after the club information how can I trust him.  
"Why do I have this feeling that there is something else on your mind Ana?"  
"You said that when you choose your ladyfriend you had a monogamous relationship right?"  
"Yes."  
"I have no contract with you but will that rule still apply to 'us'?" He takes me in his arms.  
"Off course it will. Listen, I am a one-woman-kind-of-guy. Please don't doubt that. So, are WE okay?"  
"I guess so. I do feel a little uncomfortable for sure. What if we ran into one of your exes."  
"They are not actually exes Ana, you are my first girlfriend." I sigh.  
"But either way I would not want to walk into a place and there is Whore number fifteen or Bitch number six or if they are together Bitches-R-Us...I don't know how I would handle it."  
"How would I handle it if we walk into one of your old boyfriends?"  
"Really, you want to go there? Really? Let me remind you that I never had sex with neither one of them and I did not had a contract with them either. Your situation and my situation are totally different." He lowers his head with his hand in his hair. I know that I have said too much even though it is the simple truth.

_Don't get mad at him for coming clean on this. You are ruin everything right now.  
_I guess you are right but only this time. I still feel insecure you know. Can we trust him?

I place my hand on his beautiful face. So soft and sweet and clean. A face you want to kiss every time you see it.  
"Christian, I am sorry for what I have said. But it is the truth. I really don't know how I would react but I guess that when we get into that particular situation and hopefully we will never get into it we will know how to handle it." I brush my lips onto his just slightly.  
"Please tell me we are okay. It's not like I am not trying you know. Coming clean with this was not easy. I never needed to explain anything to anyone before."  
"I guess so Christian." He pulls my face closer and kisses me gentle.  
"Ana, I know my past is disturbing, but baby I promise you my future is promising." How can a billionaire not have a promising future.  
"I won't doubt that." He kisses me and that is all the reassuring I need.  
"Come, let's get going. I think Taylor has waited enough."

We sit silent in the car on our way to his parents' house.  
"I know you have a lot of questions and whenever you are ready we will discuss it." He takes my hand and leaves a tender kiss on it. I smile at him. That is all I managed to do.  
"What is on your mind? Tell me now Ana."

Well, it is best if I am honest with him.  
_But be gentle woman._  
Shut up Sparky.

"Honestly, I am trying my best not to judge you." He is taking aback by my answer. Yes, I know, I have a lot of things going around in my head right now.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Of all this stuff you put yourself into unknowingly that someday 'the shit might hit the fan'. Do you know what I mean?"  
"No."  
I know that this happened when I was not even in the picture but I have to know the start so I can understand his situation better.  
"How did you get acquainted in this world?"  
"I was a submissive for some time and then I chose to be the dominant."  
I couldn't hide the horror that showed on my face. I remember some research I had to do and of course they elaborate on this BDSM thing and a man being a submissive, well that part for me was hard. They explained everything and I mean everything that a man being a submissive has to do or has to endure.  
"When were you a sub? Who was your dominant"  
"Could we continue this conversation later, at home, not at my parents?"  
"Ohm…Okay." I straight my dress and play with my fingernails. I guess it must be that either I am nervous of going to his parents or that an old tale will be reveled later. He takes my hand.  
"I cannot tell you enough how beautiful you look."  
"Thank you." I smile and my heart melts. He pushes himself towards me and kisses me on the lips. He tastes exquisite. I just can't get enough of his kisses.  
"We are almost here." He smiles at me and kiss my forehead.  
"Oooh, one other thing." Ooh no, I thought we are gonna leave this for later.  
"Kate and Elliott will be there too." My smile couldn't be bigger. Knowing that Kate would be near me boosts my confidence.  
"I texted him and he said mom invited him as well and he will be bringing Kate."  
"Great. I am glad. They hit it off real well."  
"Yes, I thought so too. But you are her friend and I don't want to see my brother get hurt so, do you think she is good for him?"  
"It's not nice to talk behind your friend's back but she was using the L word earlier...I just hope your brother will think of the same word cause I would hate to see my best friend get hurt as well."  
"My brother never used the L word before, not that it won't happen but he never used it in front of me. He is a serious business man but I know that he is somewhat a player too."  
"oooh my gosh Christian, is he in the same world as you are?" Please say no, please say no...  
"Hell no. Not that I know off but Hell nooo. I never even think about him that way...now I feel strange."  
"Well, to be honest I hope not and please don't take it the wrong way but she is into reporting!"  
"We are here. Let's go."

_**I know I said I will try to write once a week...hell if what was said would be as easy as done...!  
For the ones who are still here thank you and yeap I am still new at this. Hoping the next chapter will be better than this one.**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
